2015-16 MJHL Season
This is the 2015-16 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety ninth season. =League Notes= League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 1st to 3rd in Winnipeg at the MTS IcePlex. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= ::Survivor Series Swan Valley defeated Waywayseecappo 2-games-to-none Selkirk defeated Dauphin 2-games-to-none ::Quarter-Finals Portage defeated Selkirk 4-games-to-none Steinbach defeated Swan Valley 4-games-to-none Winkler defeated OCN 4-games-to-1 Winnipeg defeated Virden 4-games-to-3 ::Semi-Finals Portage defeated Winnipeg 4-games-to-none Steinbach defeated Winkler 4-games-to-3 ::Turnbull Cup Championship Portage defeated Steinbach 4-games-to-1 =Western Canada Championship Tournament= ::Western Canada Cup Championship Portage finished 3rd Brad Bowles named MVP, Brett Orr Top Defenseman, & both Tournament All-Stars see 2016 Western Canada Cup =CJHL World Junior A Challenge= see 2015 World Junior A Challenge =CJHL Prospects Game= see 2016 CJHL Prospects Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =League Record= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJHL Awards= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Brad Bowles • Logan Harland • Tristan Keck Portage Terriers • OCN Blizzard • Winkler Flyers Brady Keeper • Brett Orr OCN Blizzard • Portage Terriers Nathan Park Portage Terriers Second All-Star Team Kamerin Nault • Tyler Penner • Dan Taillefer Winnipeg Blues • Steinbach Pistons • Steinbach Pistons Zak Hicks • Zach Whitecloud Winkler Flyers • Virden Oil Capitals Sean Kuehn Virden Oil Capitals Rookie All-Star Team Bennett Dalke • Nick Henry • Josh Tripp Virden Oil Capitals • Portage Terriers • Swan Valley Stampeders Darby Gula • Tyler Jubenvill Steinbach Pistons • Winkler Flyers Emilien Boily OCN Blizzard in the News July *Sean Collins signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Washington Capitals. *Ryan Garbutt traded to Chicago Blackhawks as part of the Patrick Sharp trade to the Dallas Stars. *Rick St. Croix returned to the Winnipeg Jets organization as the team's developmental goaltending coach. *Manitoba Moose signed Peter Stoykewych to a one-year AHL level contract. August *San Antonio Rampage signed Justin Hamonic to a one-year AHL level contract. *St. John's IceCaps signed Travis Brown to a one-year AHL level contract. October *Joel Edmundson made the St. Louis Blues opening night roster and his NHL debut on October 8. *Wayne Hawrysh, who helped start what became his beloved OCN Blizzard, succumbed to cancer. *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Association Goaltender of the Week (10/20). *Pensacola Ice Flyers of the SPHL traded forward Nick Lazorko to the Fayetteville FireAntz. November *Myles Fee named to the staff for Team Europe's World Cup of Hockey team. *Brendan Harms named WCHA Offensive Player of the Week (11/15). *Braeden Ostepchuk named NEHC co-Goaltender of the Week (11/15). *Derek Gingera named to Rutland Herald Invitational All-Tournament Team. December. *Colorado Eagles of the ECHL traded forward Patrick D'Amico to the Atlanta Gladiators. *Craig Simchuk suspended 28 games by SPHL for intent to injure Peoria goalie Kyle Rank. January *Matthew Hutchinson and Kelsey Annese were murdered at a residence in Geneseo, N.Y (1/17). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Goaltender of the Week (1/19). *Chicago Blackhawks traded Ryan Garbutt to the Anaheim Ducks for Jiri Sekac. February *Jordan DePape captured the CWUAA scoring title. *Jordan DePape selected CWUAA First Team All-Star, Adam Henry & Brett Stovin to All-Rookie Team. *David Haaf named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (2/23). *Alex Henry selected to WCHL All Rookie Team. *Carl Bombardier and the Utah Skatin’ Utes won the ACHA Division II PAC-8 Conference Championship. March *Jason Kasdorf nominated for the Mike Richter Award, for most outstanding goaltender in NCAA Division l. *Michael Sofillas, Parker Thomas, and Saskatchewan Huskies won the CWUAA Championship. *David MacGregor and UMass-Boston Beacons won the NEHC Championship. *Jordan DePape selected to the CIS All-Canadian Second Team. *Mack Heisinger named ECAC-NE Rookie of the Year, and to Second All-Star Team & All-Rookie Team. *Jason Kasdorf signed entry-level contract with the Buffalo Sabres. *Brett Pinkerton, Jeremy Olinyk and the Adrian Bulldogs won their second straight NCHA Championship. *Gardiner MacDougall and the University of New Brunswick won the CIS Hockey Championship. *Jason Kasdorf selected to All-ECAC Second Team. *Richard Gratz and the Selkirk College Saints won the BCIHL Championship. *Joel Edmundson earned the first NHL goal on a one-timer off Vladimir Tarasenko's feed on March 25. April *Craig Scott selected to EPIHL Second All Star Team. *Brett Lernout made his NHL debut playing for the Montreal Canadiens on April 2nd. *Jason Kasdorf made his NHL debut in Buffalo Sabres home finale, on Friday, April 8th, allowing four goals on 30 shots in a 4-1 loss to Columbus Blue Jackets. *Bryn Chyzyk and the North Dakota Fighting Hawks won the NCAA Division I Hockey Championship. *Myles Fee stepped down as video coach for the Edmonton Oilers after seven years. *Roger Tagoona and the Port Huron Prowlers won the FHL Championship. *Ryan Garbutt scored his first NHL playoff goal, a game winner on April 23. *The St. Louis Blues signed rookie defenceman Joel Edmundson to a two-year contract extension. *Travis Hamonic recorded his first NHL playoff goal on April 28th in a win over Tampa Bay Lightning. May *Joel Edmundson tallied his first NHL playoff goal in a 4-3 overtime win against Dallas on May 1. *Linden McCorrister, James Shearer, Jordan Thomson, David Anning, and the Brandon Wheat Kings won the Western Hockey League Championship, capturing the Ed Chynoweth Cup. National Hockey League Professional Players *Jung Ahn *Jason Berube *Travis Brown *Anthony Collins *Patrick D'Amico *Taylor Dickin *Jon Gaudet *Justin Hamonic *Nick Lazorko *Shane Luke *Jens Meilleur *Brendan O’Donnell *Craig Scott *Craig Simchuk *Peter Stoykewych *Roger Tagoona *Dave Williams Major Junior Players *David Brumm *Mackenzie Dwyer *Ryan Gardiner *Chase Harrison *Ryley Lindgren *Taylor Sanheim *Jordan Thomson University & College Players *Matt Alexander *Tyler Anton *Justin Augert *Mathew Backhouse *Connar Bass *Justin Baudry *Alex Bechtold *Chris Belhumeur *Michael Berens *Henry Berger *Liam Bilton *Ryan Bittner *Carl Bombardier *Jordyn Boyd *Channing Bresciani *Brett Brooks *Derrick Brooks *Dustin Bruyere *Dylan Butler *Tanner Butler *Warren Callis *Darien Cardinal *Jon Carlson *Jordan Christianson *Bryn Chyzyk *Andrew Clark *Connor Cleverley *Justin Coachman *Mike Collins *Ryan Cooper *Brett Cote *Landon Cross *J.J. Cruikshank *Vincent Currao *Josh Daley *Devon Dell *Jordan DePape *Justin Derlago *Dylan Dock *Johnny Dora *Josh Dufresne *Connor Faupel *Derek Fontaine *Devon Fordyce *Matthew Franczyk *Zach Franko *Lucas Froese *Tyler Gaudry *Derek Gingera *Shane Gingera *Richard Gratz *Garick Gray *Michael Gudmandson *David Haaf *Brendan Harms *Shane Harrington *David Heath *Dylan Heide *Jake Heisinger *Mack Heisinger *Alex Henry *Emerson Hrynyk *Ben Hull *Rene Hunter *Troy Hunter *Matthew Hutchinson *Dylan Hykawy *Adam Iwan *Tanner Jago *Joren Johnson *Talor Joseph *Artsiom Kalashnikov *Luke Karakas *Jason Kasdorf *Kurt Keats *Dylan Kelly *Cole Klippenstein *Corey Koop *Cody Kostecki *Brenden Kotyk *Damien Kulynych *Brett Lafond *John Lawrence *Bryce Lipinski *Lyndon Lipinski *Tanner Lomsnes *Cody Longie *Ryan Luiten *David MacGregor *Kyle Manlow *Mitch Maraschiello *Travis Marit *Graham McBain *Cole McCaig *Dillan McCombie *Justin McDonald *Kerry McGlynn *Kajon McKay *Shaquille Merasty *Joel Messner *Jamie Miller *Brendan Mitchell *Robert Moar *Justin Moody *Ben Morgan *Carey Morrison *Christian Mueller *Tyler Mueller *Jory Mullin *Guillaume Naud *Dylan Nelson *Tyler Noseworthy *Jeremy Olinyk *Braeden Ostepchuk *Brandon Parrone *Yvan Pattyn *Justin Paulic *Luke Paulsen *Landon Peel *Tim Perks *Nate Phillips *Steven Phillips *Brett Pinkerton *Leo Podolsky *Sam Prpich *Erik Pushka *Justin Remillard *David Robertson *Cameron Rowat *Derek Sand *Nick Sandy *Garrett Schmitz *Joel Schreyer *Cory Simons *Jaret Smith *T.J. Sneath *Patrick Sofer *Michael Sofillas *Owen Solecki *Steve Sorensen *Paul Soubry *Matt Spafford *George Splichal *Byron Spriggs *Jon Stephansson *Jake Stilwell *Brett Stovin *Paul Stoykewych *Brad Swampy *Parker Thomas *Nick Trefry *Jamie Tucker *Russell Turner *Justin Valentino *Clay Van Diest *Mitch Van Teeling *Wendell Vye *Jamie Waddington *Zack Waldvogel *Zaine Walker *Jonah Wasylak *Blair Wentworth *Andrew Wiebe *Mitch Wiebe *Brett Willows *Patrice Wren *Matt Young Category:2016 in hockey Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons